


Try Try Again

by x_Lazart_x



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu just wants to ask Hinata out, Canon Compliant, Chance Meetings, Flirting, Getting Together, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25853569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Lazart_x/pseuds/x_Lazart_x
Summary: Atsumu waited years before a chance encounter brought Hinata back into his radar. Missing the opportunity to ask him out, all he can do is hope he doesn't need to wait another four years for his next chance. Luckily, he doesn't.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 120





	Try Try Again

Beads of sweat rolling down the side of his face, Atsumu cursed everything. With both hands currently being weighed down with bags that were increasing in heaviness every other minute, he couldn’t even reach for his towel to mop up the moisture. This was all Osamu’s fault. If he hadn’t won that stupid game of rock-paper-scissors then he would be the one making this god awful trek. Which. He didn’t remember the road leading up to his Grandma’s being so long. 

Upon learning that she was  _ finally _ being graced with a visit from her in high demand grandson (her words, not his, though he actually  _ was _ in high demand thank you very much), she had promptly sent over a shopping list. A few things that were only available at the big grocery store, too far down the street for her to be able to make the trip herself. Experience taught the easiest thing to do here was to agree, so he had. What had started out as a couple of items had somehow escalated into a full blown shopping expedition. Which led to his current state, tired and irate. 

Passing the tree with the branches that looked like flexing arms, he knew he was getting close. Soon he would pass the gate with a lopsided hedgehog and then it was only a few more houses before he’d be able to spot the red door that belonged to his Grandma. Actual addresses were for suckers. She’d lived in the same house since he was eight, he could make this walk in his sleep. 

Which of course meant that his faith was immediately shaken. Confidently barging through the gate, grateful it hadn’t been latched properly, he stopped short at the sight of the broad, tan back that he was greeted with. Whoever it belonged to was crouched down, arranging a bed of flowers. His Grandma had never tended a garden in her life. She also wasn’t whoever the hell this guy was. Yet he’d been so sure. 

Rolling his shoulders with a low groan, his attention was captivated as the guy glanced over at the noise, grin spreading across his face as he stood and stretched, full body arching into it. Removing his cap to wipe the sweat from his forehead, something in the back of Atsumu’s mind startled to niggle at the shock of bright orange that was revealed in that second. 

Mouth dry, for reasons unrelated to the sweltering heat, he was torn between annoyance at the fact he was going to need to keep walking, and joy at being blessed with such a sight. 

“You’re not allowed to live here,” he complained, the annoyance winning out. Unless this guy wanted to help him humph the groceries down the street his being here was an affront. The highest insult. The universe laughing in his face. Despite the words, and the slight whine that was in his voice, the guy turned to him with a smile that was truly blinding. Coupled with a high, bright laugh, the swoop in Atsumu’s stomach spelled trouble. 

“Is this my eviction notice?” The guy asked, not in the least bit concerned. As soon as he spoke Atsumu was flashing back, all the way to high school. To games and long days spent at training camp, to a hunger that clawed under his skin, a driving need to engage with this boy. 

“Hinata Shouyou!” Perking up, it was impossible to keep the delight out of his voice. Of all the people to run into. “Did I somehow end up in Brazil?” 

“That does seem like the most likely scenario,” Hinata agreed easily, smile going impossibly wider. 

“Make enough wishes and one of them is bound to come true eventually,” Atsumu said, straightening up and injecting every ounce of wisdom that he had into his voice, nodding sagely. 

“That must have been quite the wish.” 

“It’s not over yet.” Letting the bags drop to the ground, Atsumu stretched to relieve the ache, wiggling his fingers to get the blood flowing back to them. These were the money makers and they were being abused in order to buy a few cans of green beans in bulk. Attention on Hinata, it was impossible to miss the way his gaze dropped to Atsumu’s biceps, lingering in appreciation. That bode well for his plans to woo the hell out of this guy. 

“Oh? What else are you wishing for?” Hinata asked, shifting closer, eyebrows going up. Pulse jumping, Atsumu briefly warred with himself on what to do with that. Who was he to pass up such an opportune opening? What did it matter that they’d barely spoken five words together, after years of being halfway around the world from each other? This kind of chemistry couldn’t be faked. 

Leaning in, he opened his mouth, words poised on the tip of his tongue, ready to seal their fate and ask Hinata out. Ready to make sure that he was going to get to see him again. It felt like a momentous occasion, as if they’d always been building towards this moment. Mimicking his pose, Hinata leaned in too, until there were barely a few inches between them. 

The slamming of wood on brick had Atsumu flinching back in surprise, wildly glancing around until he caught sight of his Grandma standing in her doorway, glaring at the two of them balefully. It took all of two seconds for her to take in the scene, lips curving up into what could only be classified as a smirk. 

“Atsumu, you better not be bothering this nice young man,” she said, eyeing him as if he were some hooligan she’d bumped into on the street late at night. He might have been a little more indignant over the accusation if she wasn’t correct. Hinata was indeed  _ nice _ . 

“Maybe he’s bothering me!” he pointed out, a withering stare her only response to that comment. 

“Don’t just leave my food lying on the ground. Put them away before they spoil,” Grandma added, rapping her knuckles against the door frame as if to hurry him up. “Thank you for helping in my garden Hinata dear. I have layabouts for grandsons, who never come and help out.” 

“Lay- _ layabouts _ ?! I’m play- I’m on a  _ prof- _ ” The absolute absurdity of it had him spluttering, stumbling over his words as his brain whirred uselessly. 

“On that note I’m going to go!” Hinata laughed. Easily clearing the low wall between gardens, Hinata headed next door without so much as a glance backwards, the sound of his laughter hanging tauntingly between them. 

“Shouyou! You’re just going to leave me like this?” Atsumu called, the low level excitement that had been buzzing under his skin during the whole encounter flaring up. Only his Grandma standing in the door staring holes into him kept him from following Hinata over the wall, and that was a close thing. 

“You have work to do,” Hinata reminded him, motioning towards where the grocery bags were still sprawled on the ground, a few cans having rolled out and making a break for the street. The noise he made was most definitely  _ not _ a whine, though some may mistake it as such. 

“Work can wait,” Atsumu declared loftily, waving his hand nonchalantly as if that would cause his obligations to dissipate. 

“Flirting can wait,” Hinata countered, smile going soft around the edges. 

“What a terrible thing to say!” 

“How about next time we meet you can flirt all you want?” Hinata teased and Atsumu could feel his pulse starting to race. This version of Hinata had a casual confidence about him that was all new and so attractive that Atsumu could barely think straight. (Ha,  _ straight _ ). 

“Are you sure you can wait that long?” he asked, rather than focusing on the fact that there was no way of knowing when the next meeting would be. 

“Of course,” he agreed easily, a hint of mischief entering his voice. “It really won’t be long after all.” And with that parting tease, Hinata was gone.

* * *

Atsumu wasn’t obsessed. Really he wasn’t. The fact that Hinata had been a frequent visitor in his mind the last week was just a weird coincidence. It could have been anyone. The temptation to go visit his Grandma again, on the off chance that Hinata would be hanging around, was overwhelming. Still he refrained, if for no other reason than to save himself a merciless teasing from his Grandma. That was no one's business but his own. 

Before he knew it a week had flown by and practice was starting up again, a blessing and a curse. It would certainly serve as a distraction from the intrusive thoughts he’d been putting up with, yet it also meant he had less time to enjoy said intrusive thoughts. He was a complex fellow with hidden depths. No use trying to sort them out. 

It had occurred to him that if he wanted more information on Hinata there was no better place to turn than his own team. Bokuto was in regular contact with his little protege, Bokuto’s words, not his. If he didn’t know that he was back in the country Atsumu would eat his hat. Added benefit, if he  _ was _ somehow unaware, Bokuto would have no shame in immediately contacting him to ask about it. Either way, Atsumu would get what he wanted. He just had to keep his cool. Ask Bokuto without him letting on that he’s asking. 

Pushing open the door to their locker room, bag slung over his shoulder, he repeated it like a mantra in his head. Cool as a cucumber. Totally cool. Barely interested. He always got there early, so it wasn’t a complete surprise to find the room empty, save for the exact man he wanted to talk to. 

“Bokkun I can’t believe you didn’t tell me Shouyou was back!” he scolded, immediately zeroing in on the multicoloured mop of hair, half emerged in a locker. Hearing his name, Bokuto popped up, head swiveling till he landed on Atsumu. The comment was ignored as Atsumu found himself swept up in a crushing hug, arms pinned to his side. 

“Tsumtsum! It’s been forever.” Bokuto practically yelled in his ear. 

“I missed you too,” he agreed, wiggling an arm free to pat Bokuto’s head. “But I’m still mad at you.” That seems to get through and Bokuto pulled away with a pout. 

“I didn’t do anything!” he protested. 

“Exactly! Where was my insider information?!” 

“On volleyball?” Bokuto asked, head tilting to the side in confusion. Sweeping past him, Atsumu collapsed onto the nearest bench, ignoring the door opening behind him and the new slew of voices that filled the space. 

“No, on  _ Shouyou _ .” There was a definite upward inflection to his tone, he refused to call it a whine. It was completely intention, there to emphasize his point. 

“What about me?” A voice chimed in directly behind him. Springing up, he whirled to find a sight so magnificent that for a second he thought he was surely dreaming. 

“You!” He yelled, finger pointing accusingly. His wits weren’t put together enough to try and articulate what, exactly, he was accusing him of. Stealing his heart? His sanity? The expected retort from his teammates, should he let that one slip, had him biting his tongue to keep it in. 

“Me,” Hinata agreed, grin spread wide as his eyes sparkled knowingly, completely at odds with the innocence in his tone. How was Atsumu even supposed to process this situation? Hinata was dressed down in shorts and a shirt, and Atsumu didn’t even question it, instead deciding to capitalize on this turn of events. 

“I’m setting for you,” he declared, hand circling a small wrist in order to drag him towards the gym. 

“You need to get changed first-” 

“He isn’t even on the team yet-” 

“Don’t just leave your bag in the middle of the floor-” 

A chorus of protests rose up behind him as he pulled Hinata out the doors, intent on finally fulfilling his high school dream of setting to the little shrimp. Goal? Dream seemed so dedicated. But it was certainly something he’d thought of, every time they’d gone up against Karasuno all those years ago. In his third year he’d even tried to convince the coaches that a training camp with the other team would be beneficial, with little success. Now here, finally, was his chance. 

“And here I thought I was going to get asked out,” Hinata chimed in from behind him, startling him enough that he came to a stop. Despite the tight grip he had, he’d almost forgotten there was a living person attached to the arm. “I don’t usually spike for just anyone you know.” 

“You’re going to pass up the chance to hit a ball?” Atsumu asked, sounding scandalized. A lot could change over the years but he knew for a fact this wasn’t one of them. 

“Of course not!” Hinata objected instantly, ruining any argument he may have been trying to make. 

“Good. You’re going to need to work up an appetite for the all you can eat soba place I’m taking you to after practice,” Atsumu said, confidence infusing every word despite the wild symphony his heart was playing. Breaking the hold on his wrist easily, Hinata does a quick side step, taking a few steps until he’s in front of Atsumu. 

“Give me a toss to impress and we’ll see about dinner. If it’s good enough I might even let you buy me dessert. Last one to the gym pays!” 

Having gotten the last word in, Hinata spun and took off. In the few seconds for Atsumu’s brain to catch up with the situation he was already half way down the hall. Finally catching on, he jerked into action, hot on the trail. 

With one more monster joining the fray, things were about to get even more exciting. More so because this one? If he had his way, this one was going to be his. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me and whatnot:
> 
> [my tumblr ](http://x-lazart-x.tumblr.com/) and [my twitter ](https://twitter.com/x_Lazart_x)


End file.
